She's Trying To Sleep It Off
by theduckninja
Summary: Carmilla helps Laura after the long night. Set after episode 2x22


After Laura walked away, Carmilla couldn't help but feel so loved but so hurt. Laura admitted to missing her, it wasn't what she wanted but it would do. She listened for her heartbeat hoping she would hear its steady beat. She was met with a faster beat than expected. She sneaked her way to the bedroom that she once shared with Laura hoping one of the ginger twins was still in a panic from earlier. As she got closer the sound of sobs from Laura grew louder.

Carmilla hesitated but walked up to the bed. She took off her shoes as quietly as she could and climbed into bed. She pulled Laura into her arms, "I know you told me to go to my floorboards, but you need someone right now."

"Carm, you really shouldn't," Laura sobbed.

"I shouldn't, but I can't stand to see you cry. I want to make you feel better. Let it all out," Carmilla said.

"Can you just talk about anything?" Laura asked trying to stop her crying.

"Yes, but don't stop crying. You need to get your stress out," Carmilla said looking up at the ceiling. "Despite everything I still think the best moment of my life is being assigned to you for the sacrifice. I didn't know what to expect, and I was given the great Laura Hollis. My mother might have believed you to be a pest, and she was right, but you were a pest for caring about others. I admired that, you were always so worried about me, the den mother, the scientist, Xena, just everyone. The only reason why you were scared of me being a vampire is because you thought I was killing people and then because I actually bit you but you still let me roam free. You are really such a caring person that worries about others, but that's what worries me the most. You know how people who smile the brightest go through the toughest things?" Carmilla felt Laura nod, "I feel like that's you. You aren't innocent. You've been through some terrible shit. Whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore, I promise you nothing will happen to you. I'll sacrifice myself again even if it's Mattie. Laura, I love you and I respect your decision. I'm by your side, but you have to realize some things have to happen like vampires need to eat somehow and that we aren't evil."

Carmilla stopped talking and realized what she was doing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go into your choices. I'm talking aimlessly now so I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I want you to keep talking," Laura had stopped crying and sounded drowsy.

"Am I putting you to sleep?" Carmilla felt a slight nod against her shoulder. "Good, at least you'll get some sleep. I felt something new with you. Not what I felt with Ell, no, it was something different. You actually showed what it was like to be cared about, and I'm so thankful for that. You're the best thing that has happened to me, I will never get over it. I know I just did it after you begged for it to stopped, but I'm proud of you for giving it your best shot. You tried your best and that's all that people should care about. They haven't had that reasonability."

Carmilla paused when she felt Laura's head move, "You ok, cupcake?"

"Yeah," Laura said sleepily.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like listening to me talk?" Laura nodded, "I feel the same way about you. When I listen to you talk to your viewers, I fall in love each time because you're so passionate. You get this look that's so sexy. I come to hate it recently because you never gave the look to me anymore. So I'm jealous in a way."

"I knew I already love you, but I just realize how much I'm in love with you, Laura Hollis." Carmilla admitted to a sleeping Laura. "I miss being with you every night. I miss being the one to hold you. I miss your loving names. I miss kissing you."

"I miss the good old days," Mattie said from the door.

"Shush, let her sleep," Carmilla said making sure Laura was still asleep.

"You can't be serious? After what she's done."

Laura stirred, but didn't wake up. "Can you go back into the floor? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Fine."

"Good night, Laura," she kissed the top of Laura's head and untangled herself.

Carmilla greeted Mattie unhappily, "What do you have to say about her now?"

"I don't get why she's so important. You can find love with someone else."

"It's not about that. I don't owe you an explanation as to why. She the only one who deserves one," Carmilla said, "Now, can I get some sleep?"

"Killing Mother was the worst mistake you've ever made. You're rolling over for that human."

"At least I want to. I felt loved and I caused the pain but it's worth it."

"I'll leave you to your sleep, house cat," Mattie walked over to her area to sleep.

Laura woke up after she realized Carmilla was untangling herself. She wanted to pull her back, but this was how it was. Carmilla wasn't hers anymore.

She heard Carmilla shut the trapdoor and slowly walked with a blanket and pillow. She put them on the floor and laid down wanting to be as close to Carmilla as possible.

Carmilla sat directly below the door slightly scared of being in the ground feeling all alone. She felt tears that finally made their full appearance after today's events. The familiar sound of Laura's heartbeat was the only sound keeping her sane.

Laura laid with one of Carmilla's shirts against her under the blanket trying to hold onto the moment they had. "I know I'm late, but I love you too, Carmilla," Laura whispered into the shirt.

Below her, Carmilla laid with a smile on her face as the tears ran down as she lulled to sleep by Laura's heartbeat.

 **So to explain why I'm doing stuff based off of songs is because of school starting up and I'm listening to music way more.**

 **This one is based off of "Lillian" by +44.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. Farewell.**


End file.
